A Note
by PhantomPhan67
Summary: She has a boyfriend, she can't have a crush on another guy... But she's known for a while she wants to break up with him... So would it hurt to give him her number... Just in case he needs help with school... Would it hurt to flirt... Just a little bit?... Or maybe a lot... Warning. Not suitable for kids, small inappropriate innuendo in Chapter 1.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Little 3 chapter story for you guys. I hope you all like it. Based on real life! 1st chapter is ALL true! 2nd chapter will be about the actual breakup later today and the 3rd will be if 'Danny' ever decides to text me. **

**I don't own Danny Phantom. **

* * *

I glanced at the lollipop and note in my bag. I looked back at him. He wasn't TOO far above me on the social grapevine. Just a little. I mean, he was pretty cute... Oh, who am I kidding, he's INCREDIBLY cute... Only problem... My boyfriend, Elliott...

Don't get me wrong, he's not a jerk. Okay... Maybe a little... Or a lot... A lot. He gets really mad when I tell him about my guy friends. I mean, it was cute when he was jealous when I talked about random guys in my grade, but now... It's guys he's met.

I mean it's Tucker and Xander... I mean... I guess I have a little bit of a flirtatious attitude... Trey in my Graphic Arts class, Brad in my history, and Danny Fenton in my Geometry. He's the main one that flirts back.

Trey's a grade older than me and REALLY popular, so I don't really care that he doesn't flirt back often, but it makes me feel good when he does.

Brad's a year younger, he flirted with me for a while, but then we got our seats changed. But he invited me to join his group for a project and we've been flirting on occasion throughout.

But none compares to Danny. He'd smile at me in English, I'd stick my tongue out at him barely and blush. Then I'd pretend I was just making faces to a friend of mine in his general direction. In math, he'd always lay his book on his desk and rest his head so he'd be facing towards me. Then he'd say something about having a headache and we'd just talk and flirt until class ends.

I've tried talking to him more like at the end of English this past Wednesday.

"Do you always get ADD in math," I asked him. He chuckled.

"Kinda," he said. We got interrupted by our literally ADD, dyslexic English teacher.

"Darn it," I said under my breath as they started talking and I left the room. I went to my locker and started talking to my friend. We walked to her locker, then I went in the full circle around the small square of the hall.

I turned the corner and there was Danny. I blushed and ducked my way under his arm to get between him and the person next to him.

Thursday, I had lollipops and I gave one to 5 of my friends in my dance class. I ran out after the 5th so I opened a new bag on my way to math. The last friend came up to me before math started.

"Can I have a lollipop, you know, like you gave to all of the other girls," she asked.

"Yeah. I ran out after your friend and I was like 'I have math with Valerie next so, I'll just give her one then'," I say chuckling nervously.

"Oh, sorry. I guess I didn't hear you then. Sorry," she said. I gave her a lollipop and she smiled. Danny tried to take one from my bag while my back was turned to him. "No, Danny," she said. I turned around and saw him. I blushed brightly. He backed away. "Good boy." She walked away.

"Would you like a lollipop," I offered him. He smiled. I gave him one and he smiled largely.

"Thanks, Sam. I love these," he said.

"It's hard not to," I said before putting my own caramel apple lollipop in my mouth. He ate his happily.

That night I decided... I don't care if I'm still dating Elliott. I'm dumping him on Saturday no matter what. I had made the decision on Wednesday. I finished a drawing I had made for a National French Week t-shirt contest then I folded a paper in half. I folded it in half again so it was in quarters. On a quarter of it I wrote.

'Hey! I just wanted to let you know, if you ever need help with English or Geometry, feel free to text me.

1-847-454-4963

-«3-

Sam'

Today was a LITTLE different... Starting at lunch... I was depressed after Biology for some reason that I didn't honestly comprehend. Xander started poking various parts of my face and neck. Lena across the table had mentioned.

"When Sam's sad and has her face down, have you noticed how easy it is to tell when she's smiling again," she asked. I blushed and smiled more. I lifted my head, but remained silent.

She and Abcde left a while later, Jackie and Rin were gone on a field trip for the day. They were the only ones I'd told about the breakup plan.

It was just me and Xander at the booth, he was on his laptop. I laid on the bench next to him resting my head on his lap like the strange best friend I am. I decided to stop that and just lay on the bench with my head next to him. A friend of his came up to him.

"You're playing THAT game," he asked, "It sucks."

"You can suck my," he completed the full sentence with a measurement. Then he turned a little towards me and added, "Which is actually kinda small..." I got up and got my backpack.

"I did NOT need to know that," I announce running to the library for History. I decided not to flirt with Brad after that... For today, at least. A guy in class was handing out lollipops, I got a bubblegum, which is good because otherwise, I would've been tempted to eat one of my last 3 caramel apple.

After class, I was leaving the library and a book fell from the scary books shelf set up for Halloween. I figured, oh, okay, I walked over and picked it up. The book was titled 'Stranglers'.

A picture had fallen out of it... I briefly glanced at the picture of the 3 females. I could decifer that one was about my age in a blue sweater, her mom in a red sweater, and grandma in a red sweater with reindeer on it.

I was in a rush to get to dance, so I thought quickly and put it in my bag. I put the book on the shelf. I can't explain the logic of putting it in my bag. I put it into my book, 'Everlost' before dance. I cannot process that logic either.

After dance, I went to my last day of math sitting next to Danny for at least a while. 'It's now or never,' I tell myself. I get to class early and he's not there. I decide, 'It's not the right time.'

He comes into the classroom a few minutes later. I look at the note and add 'Open after class' to the front of it. I wait until he's looking my way before I take a lollipop from my bag. He looks at me with wide eyes.

"How many of those do you have," he asks me as I place it in my mouth.

"3 counting this one," I say. He shot me the BIGGEST puppy dog pout I hand ever seen.

'I already planned on giving you one,' I think.

"Can I PLEASE have one," he asks. I pretend to consider it for a minute. I take a lollipop and the note that says Danny out of my backpack leaving the note tucked a little into my sleeve. I place them in his hand letting it linger touching his for a second. He looks at the note and gives me a puzzled look.

"Read it after class," I mumble feeling the blush take over my face.

"Wow," he says, "Two 'n's."

"Is something wrong," I ask? I remember how much work I did to figure out if I had been spelling it correctly. I went into my school email. I searched his last name with as many spellings as I could think of, only one Danny.

"No," he says smiling, "A bunch of people spell it with only one 'n'."

"I'm different," I shrug. I glance at Valerie. "Val," I say. She looks at me. I hold up the last. "Last lollipop?"

"Yes," she exclaims. I toss it to her as the girls in charge of treats for the day bring in bagels.

About halfway through class, after the lesson, Valerie's feet get stuck in the basket thing of the chair in front of her. Everyone's freaking out. I hear Danny's voice.

"May I go to the restroom," he asks the teacher. She says yes and my secret crush leaves. I'm on my knees trying to get the foot out. I start gently twisting her foot to the side.

"Ow," she yelps. I stop. I think for a second. I look at her feet and shoes and I notice something, I manage to push up on the heel of one shoe enough to loosen it, she gets them out. "Thank you, Sam," she says full of joy I smile softly then I go back to my desk.

I glance at his backpack knowing he's probably in the bathroom reading the note. 'My life is over,' I think, 'He's going to reject me.' He comes back in a few minutes later and see's Valerie standing.

"So you got out," he asks.

"All thanks to Sam," she says. I blush. He walks past me and I look into his eyes for a slight second hoping to read into him. He looks confused.

I look at the textbook in front of me sadly I turn on my music.

"... Offer," I hear him say. I turn towards him and take out my headphone.

"What," I ask?

"I might just take you up on your offer," he tells me pointing at the bag. I smile.

"Okay," I say blushing like crazy.

"What's with the fancy lettering," he asks. I think back to the curly letters I wrote Danny in.

"I was using a calligraphy pen my friend got me for my birthday, and I figured, 'Fancy pen deserves fancy letters'," I explain leaving out the part about the big crush.

Class ends a while after and I await his text.

* * *

I love you guys!

Peace, Love, Phantom,

PhantomPhan67

:D :P


	2. Chapter 2

**Guess who's back from Texas! THIS GIRL! Well... I'm posting from the taxi on the way home from the airport. Woot! Sorry it's take an me so long to post this. I just got around to finishing this chapter... **

**I don't own Danny Phantom!**

* * *

8:50… I woke up at 8:50 in the morning. 'I must REALLY want to break up with him,' I think. I get up and put on some jeans, a tank top, and a dress type shirt. Around 9:30, my mom yells for me.

"Sam," she yells, "I have to go to Voici soon." She say. She opens my door and look in, based on her posture it was easy to see she was in her pajamas.  
"Put on some pants," I tell her. She walks away.  
What's with my family not wearing pants? I mean, Liam decided about a week ago to come out of his room, around 10:00 at night not wearing a shirt, or pants, only boxers and he started threatening me, my mom, and step-dad with a Nerf gun… He shot me about 3 times before I went back to my room.  
I lay on my bed and start going through my FanFiction profile. I glance at my story stats and such. My mom's rushing to get ready. I go to her bedroom door and start scratching it like our cat does; I do this when I need her attention. She doesn't come to the door.  
I go back to my room and take my Geometry book out of my bag and start studying.  
"Sam," my mom says coming to my door for a second, "Your step-dad's going to take you to the 11:20 train." I nod.  
"Mom," I say, "Uh... I was on my… I was looking through my…" I couldn't really talk well.  
"Walk with me," she says.  
"Nevermind," I tell her  
"Sammy," she says, "Tell me."  
"Nevermind, just go," I tell her. She walks away. "It's not like 17 hundred views on a story is important to me or anything," I mutter to myself. I send a screen-shot of my phone to her. She never replies. My step-dad comes back around 10 till 11.  
"Ready to go," he asks me. I put Elliott's sweatshirt on and put my leather jacket in my bag. "What are you and he going to do today," he asks me?  
"Homework," I say, it's a believable lie when you're dating a mathlete.  
"Do you have your books," he asks me?  
"Yes," I lie knowing that I only had a jacket and money in my bag. We get into his car and start driving to the train across town. The trip to the last time I will see him is the longest hour of my life, 15 minute car ride, 15 minutes at the station, the 25 minute train ride, and then the five at the station waiting and looking for him.  
I see him walking. I see his grey t-shirt and green pants. Of course, he's wearing Boy Scouts apparel. He was at a Boy Scouts event before this. I walk towards him.  
"Okay," he says when we get closer, "Good. I thought it was you. At first I was like 'Well, only one person got off the train. That's probably her.' Then as you came into focus I could see 'Well, she has a bag' then 'The bag kinda looks like hers'. Then as you came more into focus, I could see 'She stands kinda like her'." I raise an eyebrow.  
"I have a certain way of standing," I ask?  
"Yeah," he says, "It's kinda like, crossed in front of you, but laying on top of your bag." He holds his right wrist with his left hand in front of him.  
"Okay, crazy," I laugh lightly. We walk to the car where his dad is. I almost manage to knock over a 'No Parking' sign on the way. We drive to his house he points to a large wooden thing in a church parking lot.  
"I made that swing," he tells me, "It's not as good as the other one, but it works better. You know why? Because I finished mine." I roll my eyes after glancing at it. "Now my hands smell like oil, and rope. Smell them." He says holding them out to me. I slap them away.  
"I don't like smelling things," I remind him, "Seriously. You can ask Abcde. I won't smell something someone sticks in my face."  
"So, Sam," his dad says after a moment, "Are you hungry?"  
"No," I say, "I'm fine." We arrive at their house after a few minutes and Elliott runs up to his room to put in contacts. I stay standing in the kitchen.  
"Would you like a banana," his dad offers.  
"I'm fine," I refuse politely, "really." He cuts up a banana, and an apple, and places them on a plate. He gives me a smaller plate.  
Aware of the fact that Elliott doesn't like bananas, I pick up a slice and nibble at it. His dad places a bag of pumpkin bread in front of me.  
"Elliott's sister made this," he tells me, "Try some." I pick up the knife and cut off the thinnest slice I can. "Go ahead, you can sit down." I sit awkwardly on a chair at the kitchen table. After Elliott returns and eats some food, we go to their basement and sit on a couch to discuss our break up.  
At the end of the discussion, we decide it best to just break up at the end of the date. Just treat this as any other date. He kisses me lightly and we discuss what to do for our last date, we go to the movie rental store across the street. We rent the movie 'Ghost Town.'  
We go back to the basement and put the movie in. We lay out some sleeping mats he uses for Boy Scout camp outs and cuddle as we watche the movie. The movie is about half over when his dad calls to us.  
"We have to get Sam to the train station," he yells. Elliott and I stand. I recollect my bag and we go out to his dad's car. We get down the block from the station, and get really surrounded by traffic. Elliott and I get out there and start running to the station.  
"Just break up with me already," he yells at me as we run across the platform. I shake my head.  
"Not yet," I tell him. We cross the track as the train comes closer.  
"I'm sorry," I begin, "but I want to break up with you. We're just not going to work." He takes his hand out of his pocket quickly and reveals the 10 punch card he bought with 9 punches already in it.  
"Let me pay for your ride home," he tells me. I take the card from him and hug him lightly.  
"Bye Elliott," I whisper. I kiss his cheek lightly as the train slows and stops. I get on and see him through the window. He waves at me. I turn on my iPod and listen to it on as high of a volume as I can. I don't tell my mom about the break up when she picks me up. She and my step-dad go out and leave me at home alone as Liam is on his own Boy Scout camp out.  
I change my status to 'single and get a call from my worried mom. I tell her I'm fine. I tell her it was mutual even though I know I broke up with him. She hangs up and I start to cry.  
I feel more alone than I have in years as no matter how much I text my friends that I need to talk, there's no reply. No buzzing from my phone in my pocket. No one. I go to sleep early and awaken the next morning.  
My mom tells me that she was 'worried,' she tells me last night she texted me and told me to find the neighbor girl as to not feel alone. I look at my phone puzzled and delete some texts. My phone buzzes rapidly revealing at least 50 texts from my friends, but none from Danny. I smile as I see how many really care.

* * *

**Peace, Love, Phantom,**

**PhantomPhan67**

**:D :P**


End file.
